Elena Rivera
|allies = Dante, Franco Rivera, Enrique Rivera, Luisa Rivera |enemies = Musicians (formerly), Dante (formerly), Plaza Mariachi (formerly), Ernesto de la Cruz |personality = Loving, hateful (formerly), cruel (formerly) eccentric, stern, temperamental, tough, strict (formerly), stubborn, caring, well-meaning |powers = Using a shoe as a weapon |possessions = Her shoe |likes = Her family, cooking (especially tamales), Miguel's music, dogs, music, her grandfather |dislikes = Music (formerly), stray dogs (formerly), her grandfather (formerly), those who turn their back on family, her mother in distress, people rejecting her tamales |movie = Coco |voice = Renée Victor }} Elena Rivera (mostly referred to as Abuelita) is Miguel Rivera's stern yet loving grandmother.Renée Victor She is voiced by Renée Victor in the film. ''Coco Abuelita first appears during the opening narration, remarking on how thin her grandson is and insistently plying him with more tamales. Miguel remarks that she runs the household exactly like her late grandmother Imelda, particularly the music ban to extreme degrees as she confiscates a bottle he was playfully making music with, shuts a window as a Pizza Planet truck goes past playing music, and scaring off some men singing. She makes sure no form of music comes by the family residence, as shown when she suddenly bursts out of the courtyard and yells "No music!" at three passing musicians, jolting to them run away in terror. While getting supplies with her son Berto and her granddaughter Rosa at the plaza, Abuelita catches Miguel being offered to play a mariachi's guitar. Abuelita threatens the mariachi with her slipper and scares him off. Abuelita drags Miguel back home (while shooing away Dante by lobbing her slipper at him, which she then has Miguel go fetch) and she informs his parents of his activities. Abuelita takes him to the family's ofrenda where her mother Mamá Coco is, hoping to dissuade Miguel from the talent show. Abuelita enlightens Miguel the importance of their family on Día de los Muertos, especially putting up the photos on the ofrenda. When Miguel brings up Coco's father (who Abuelita fiercely demands not to be mentioned), Coco suddenly gets upset, Abuelita comforts her mother; however, Coco is unable to recognize Abuelita to her visible sorrow. Miguel runs off while this happens which frustrates Abuelita. Looking at the picture of her grandmother Imelda for inspiration, Abuelita decides it is finally time to bring Miguel into the family business. At sunset, Abuelita declares the official beginning of Día de los Muertos and the family prepares for the celebration. She, her son Enrique, and daughter-in-law Luisa proudly invoke Miguel to work in the workshop, which concludes with her smothering him. After this, however, she and the rest of the family witness Miguel announcing that he has discovered his great-great-grandfather (believed to be Ernesto de la Cruz) and aspires to become a musician like him. Uncovering Miguel's secret stash of music memorabilia causes Abuelita to fear Miguel will abandon his family if he chooses this path. Abuelita pressures her grandson to pick a side; their lack of support causes Miguel to angrily deride his family's traditions, shocking Abuelita. Abuelita destroys it by smashing it against the ground despite the protests of Miguel and even the rest of the family. Abuelita then tries to comfort Miguel, but Miguel, completely heartbroken, shouts that he doesn't want to be part of the family and runs off, where the family spend the entire night looking frantically for him. The next morning, Miguel returns to the Rivera residence. Abuelita catches him with a guitar in hand, but Miguel darts into Coco's room before she can confiscate it. Abuelita and the rest of the family unlock the door to find Miguel with a catatonic Coco. Pushing Miguel aside, Abuelita comforts her mother trying to get her to respond to no avail. She orders Miguel to apologize to Coco, not even understanding that he was trying to help her to remember Hector. Utterly despondent at having failed to help her, Miguel moves up to Coco and plays her a song her father wanted her to hear one more time. Abuelita attempts to stop him but is held back by Enrique, who urges her to let Miguel play as a way to cope. As the family watches Miguel perform "Remember Me" with Coco, Abuelita is surprised and moved to tears when the song restores Coco's lucidity and her mother recognizes her. When Coco asks what is wrong, Abuelita tearfully responds that nothing is. Mamá Coco, inspired by the song, reveals her father's identity as Héctor. Abuelita then listens with joy as her mother begins to tell stories of her grandfather, and apologizes to Miguel, who forgives her for mistreating him. She and the rest of the family decide to have music. One year later, on Día de los Muertos, Abuelita comes by the ofrenda to put up a picture of Mamá Coco (who passed away some time before) while Miguel explains its photos to his newborn sister Socorro, before Miguel embraces her in forgiveness, meaning that she's proud that he now sees the importance in family and ofrendas. While setting up the festivities, she greets Dante with a treat, having apparently warmed up to him. Abuelita then watches her three older grandchildren perform a song for their living and dead family members as her mother's spirit watches next to her. Book Appearances Abuelita appears in ''Miguel and the Amazing Alebrijes, a story that takes place before the film. She helps Miguel with his school project. She inspires him with a pet goat she used to own and of her grandmother Imelda's pet, Pepita. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Coco Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters